Algo nuevo, algo viejo, algo prestado y algo azul
by Un CoNeJo
Summary: El día D, implicaba la decisión más importante en la vida de Bella, por fin el momento que había esperado durante los últimos meses llegaba, todo estaba listo, todo estaba ¿bajo control? Bella/Edward
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola de nuevo, pues nada más que agradecerles a todas las que leyeron mi primer fic de Twilight, mandaron sus comentarios, la agregaron a sus favoritos, mandaron sugerencias etc. Aqui les dejo un nuevo fic.**_

_**XOXO**_

* * *

**_El día D_**

Sentada frente al espejo ovalado de un viejo tocador, la imagen que este me devolvía no reflejaba ni la mitad del pánico que poco a poco había comenzado a hacer estragos en mí.

- _Respira Bella, respira _

Repetía en mi cabeza una y otra vez, mientras trataba de controlar el temblor de mis manos y evitar a toda costa caer desmayada por enfrentar aquellos ojos café que me miraban en el espejo cuestionándome continuamente y en silencio, ojos que de vez en cuando lanzaban una miradilla al reloj que no dejaba de avanzar. Mientras más tiempo pasaba menos tiempo me quedaba en mi condición actual, pero estaba lista ¿no? eso había esperado estos últimos meses, todo había sido perfectamente planeado nada podía salir mal

-_ Edward lo prometió _

Sin duda esta era una gran decisión, la más importante en mi vida, muchas cosas cambiarían a partir de ese momento, lo malo es que nunca estuve lo suficientemente preparada.

Pero no era la´única en apuros, mientras yo me batía a duelo conmigo misma en aquella habitaciom de la planta alta, abajo otra batalla era librada.

- ¡Emmett por favor, sube a hablar con Bella! ¡No es mucho lo que te pido!- le rogaba Alice a la vez que corría detrás de él en un intento por tomarlo por un brazo, y en un inútil esfuerzo por convencerlo de que este hiciera algo que no le agradaba nada.

- ¿¡Que no es mucho!? ¡Es mucho más que eso! – replicaba Emmett tratando de zafarse de la fuerte mano de Alice que se cerraba alrededor de su brazo.

- No lo hagas por mí, hazlo por tu hermano

- ¿A si, y por qué no subes tú? – le dijo lanzándole una mirada fugaz pero sin detenerse

- Ya lo hice, pero Bella no quiere verme. – le contestaba Alice a la vez que lo soltaba

- No imagino porque – contestaba sarcásticamente Emmett a la vez que ponía los ojos en blanco y seguía su camino sin rumbo

- ¡Emmett hazlo por Edward!, ¡El siempre ha estado ahí cuando tú lo has necesitado! – gritaba Alice caminando deprisa detrás de Emmett

- ¡No intentes chantajearme Alice! – contestaba Emmett girándose tan rápido que Alice se estampó contra él - Yo sé muy bien que Edward siempre ha estado ahí cuando lo he necesitado, pero esto es diferente, es algo en lo que no voy a meterme y tu tampoco deberías – le decía señalándola firmemente con el dedo, apuntándole justo entre ceja y ceja - es algo que deben arreglar entre ellos dos

- Ese es el problema – le contestó incluso molesta - en este momento ninguno de los dos está en condiciones de hacerlo y son capaces de hacer cualquier tontería – replicaba a la vez que le daba un manotazo para alejar aquel dedo amenazante de su cara

- Bueno, eso no es asunto nuestro – fue la respuesta de Emmett

- ¿¡Qué no lo es!? ¡Es por Edward! – le replicaba Alice indignada

- Tu puedes ver el futuro, ya debes tener una idea de lo que está por suceder - le decía el chico en voz baja acercándose a ella

- El hecho es que no puedo – le decía también en voz baja y con un cierto tono de pesar en su voz - pasan tantas imágenes en mi cabeza a cada instante… en un momento pasa una cosa y al siguiente es una visión completamente distinta, un final diferente.

- Eso quiere decir… - decía Emmett antes de ser interrumpido por Alice

- Eso quiere decir que nada está escrito aún y que todo puede pasar, ¡pero si algo pasa, pasará por la elección equivocada eso estoy segura!

- ¡No!, eso quiere decir que por un momento saques tu nariz de donde no te incumbe, deja que las cosas pasen como tengan que pasar ¿Qué tal que ella ya no quiere? ¿Qué tal que ya se arrepintió? ¿Ya te planteaste esa posibilidad?

- ¡Cállate que Edward te puede escuchar!

- Edward no se escucha ni a si miso en estos instantes

El enojo de Emmett y el de Alice iba en aumento, hasta que fueron interrumpidos por alguien cuya presencia en esos momento tampoco ayudaba en nada.

- ¡Caray Emmett sube de una buena vez! – decía Jasper acercándose a la pareja sin dejar de retorcerse y rascarse la espalda

- ¿Y a ti que te pasa? – Preguntaba enojado Emmett a la vez que examinaba los movimientos que realizaba Jasper

- ¡Es que esta maldita camisa me pica! – le respondía el rubio a la vez que se arqueaba y trataba de alcanzar un punto en su espalda

- ¿Te pica? – preguntaba etrañada Alice ante lo que decía Jasper

- Si, la etiqueta de la camisa me pica y no logro alcanzarla como para arrancarla

- ¡Ni lo intentes Jasper!, eres tan torpe que capas de que rasgas la camisa completa – le contestaba Emmett

- ¿Te pica? – repetía su pregunta Alice ante lo que consideraba una queja absurda comparada con el problema que tenían en ese momento

- ¿Qué? soy un "no muerto" mas no un "muerto completo", aun siento. - se quejaba Jasper ofendido

- Emmett –retomaba Alice la conversación a la vez suspiraba para tratar de calmarse y se giraba para verlo - los dos confían en ti, Bella te quiere como a un hermano y nadie mejor que tu para hablar con ella, si solo son sus nervios no debería de echar a perder todo en este momento

- ¿Y si no es solo eso? - preguntaba con cierto tono de preocupación Emmett

- ¡Si no lo es, que lo diga de una buena vez entonces y terminemos con esto para poder quitarme esta camisa! – refunfuñaba Jasper a la vez que tallaba su espalda contra el filo de una pared tras lo que Alice lo fulminó con la mirada

- Está bien –respondió al final Emmett- subiré y hablaré con ella - Alice se alegró por lo que escuchaba y comenzó a dar saltitos de alegría hasta que Emmett continuó -pero yo no la haré cambiar sea cual sea su decisión, ¿entendido?, así que prepárate para lo que sea que vaya a pasar Alice

Y fue lo último que dijo Emmett para después retirarse y comenzar a subir las escaleras, Alice lo siguió con la mirada hasta que este giró y se perdió en el pasillo, ahí fue donde se acordó de aquel que seguía quejándose.

- ¿¿Que?? – preguntó Jasper ante la mirada furibunda de Alice - De verdad me pica

- Voltéate - le respondió su novia a la vez que dibujaba círculos en el aire con su dedo índice indicándole que se girara

* * *

**_Continuará..._**

**_Gracias por leer y haber llegado hasta aquí._**


	2. Chapter 2

Llamaron a la puerta de la habitación donde me encontraba sentada al frente del viejo tocador, golpearon la puerta de tal manera que de no haber sido por que estaba todo en silencio jamás habría escuchado que alguien llamaba.

- ¡Alice vete, ya te dije que me dejes sola! – respondí incluso grosera en respuesta a quien yo creía era la que llamaba a la puerta

- No soy Alice – me contestó una voz ronca, lo cual llamó mi atención y me hizo levantarme de un salto para abrir la puerta apenas unos centímetros, por donde pude ver un par de ojos que me veían preocupados

- Venimos en son de paz – decía Emmett a través del resquicio de la puerta a la vez que levantaba su mano derecha, e imitaba aquel viejo saludo de encuentros cercanos del tercer tipo

- ¿Venimos? – pregunté con cierto toque paranoico

- Es un decir Bella

- ¿Seguro que Alice no viene contigo?

- A menos que sea de bolsillo, completamente solo – contestó alzando las manos como quien está a punto de ser registrado

- Pasa entonces – le dije abriendo un poco más la puerta

- ¡Pero Isabella Swan! ¿que estas pensando, que hora crees que es? - me regañó al verme en el estado en que estaba -

- Ya lo sé… ya lo sé… - fue lo único que pude responder a la vez que sacudía mis manos para volver a tronarme los dedos, y pasearme frenéticamente en círculos por la pequeña habitación

- ¿Entonces qué pasa? – me dijo mirándome con curiosidad mientras se sentaba en un sillón - Abajo ya están todos listos y esperando, solo falta la estrella – y levantó los brazos hacia a mi-

- ¿Y Edward? – fue lo único que atine a preguntar y lo que más me preocupaba aparte de mi misma en esos instantes

- Es uno de los que te esperan

- Me refiero a… ¿Cómo está?

- Bien… - dudó – bien preocupado, está preocupado por lo que va a pasar…preocupado por ti… y está por abrir una zanja en el piso, aunque creo – dijo siguiendo mi andar en círculos - que eso no es nada comparado con el agujero que llegará hasta China desde este cuarto. ¿Qué pasa Bella? – me preguntó en tono preocupado

- Emmett… - pero no supe cómo poner en palabras la ola de sentimientos y emociones entrecruzadas que se agolpaban en mi corazón, hasta que encontré lo más cercano a lo que quería expresar - _tengo miedo_

- ¡Ay ya lo sabía, Carlisle debió haberte sedado hace unas horas!

- ¿Crees que aún quiera?. pregunte con voz apenas audible

- Bella. – suspiró y trató de mantener un tono tranquilizante en su voz– ven, siéntate aquí –dijo señalando un lugar a su lado en el sillón donde se había sentado – ¡que vengas acá te digo! – y me tomó de las manos para hacerme sentar - ¿miedo a que exactamente? Ya te lo dije ayer, son solo unos minutos los que tienes que aguantar, después estarás bien, será rápido y apenas y te vas a dar cuenta.

- ¿Unos minutos, estás seguro? - pregunnté incrédula

- Bueno, bastantes minutos – corrigió Emmett - pero he de serte sincero, no eres la única asustada, Edward tiene más miedo que tu, es la primera vez que lo hace y tiene miedo de que las cosas no salgan como deben

- Lo sé, pero eso no es lo que me asusta yo confío en el

- ¿Entonces?

- Lo que pasa es que, al "si quiero" lo está matando la duda

- ¿Duda? – me preguntó incrédulo

- ¿Qué tal que después de esto las cosas cambian?, ¿y si después ya no me quiere?, ¿si así como todo comenzó, todo termina de repente? Lo vi con mis padres y no quiero que me pase a mi

- Tonta Bella –dijo a la vez que suspiraba aliviado, como si lo que le hubiese dicho no fuesen más que preguntas tontas y sin sentido – Bella, hemos peleado a muerte por ti contra los nuestros, hemos caminado a lado de licántropos y no solo porque lo vales, si no porque eres lo que más ama Edward, el jamás te dejará eso te lo puedo jurar. Trajiste vida a su existencia, lo sacaste de la monotonía de la inmortalidad, y ahora conoce lo que nunca creí que conocería, el amor, y créeme que te lo agradezco, se estaba volviendo muy huraño, tú derretiste ese corazón de hielo y lo has hecho volver a latir.- y tenía razón Emmett, habían hecho tanto por mi y pensar que después sus sentimientos cambiarían era una tontería, Edward y yo estábamos destinados el uno para el otro - Bella, Edward preferiría morir hoy que vivir cien años mas sin haberte conocido, lo que tu sufres es el llamado síndrome pre-ceremonia

- ¿A si? Y ya que has diagnosticado mi mal que puedo hacer, tu ya pasaste por aquí

- Si, y no quisiera volverlo a hacer – me dijo con una sonrisa – pero que no se entere Rosalie

- Todo esto es horrible, los nervios me están matando – le dije con notada angustia en mi rostro

- Lo sé – dijo Emmett a la vez que se quedaba con la mirada fija en un punto del piso haciendo memoria - las piernas te tiemblan ante tantas caras que te miran fijamente mi mientras caminas por ese pasillo, pero no te preocupes – dijo volviendo la vista hacia a mí – los nervios se irán cuando encuentres lo que necesitas para seguir adelante ¿entonces que, bajas o no bajas?

- Si, si bajo – le conteste ahora más tranquila, por lo menos alguien compartía mis nervios y eso me hacía sentir más relajada.

- Entonces termina de arreglarte ¡Ah! se me olvidaba, dice la tradición que necesitas algo nuevo, algo viejo, azul y prestado. Pues lo viejo, azul y prestado está parado allá abajo, tiene ciento y pico de años, se quedó azul al enterarse que no bajabas y que no querías ver a nadie, y es prestado por que es mi hermano favorito y quiero que lo cuides mucho

- ¿Y lo nuevo? – dije aguantándome la risa por su comentario

- Lo nuevo, lo nuevo es la vida que estas por comenzar junto a él, toma – dijo Emmett a la vez que metía su mano en uno de los bolsillo de su traje para sacar un antiguo rosario de plata y de cuentas azules para después ponerlo en mis manos

- ¿Emmett?

- Esto es algo que traje de mi otra vida, lo llevaba el día en que me atacó aquel oso, si bien no pedía un milagro si pedía que todo pasara lo más rápido posible, pero el milagro llegó con un ángel, cuando la vi por primera vez en ese momento supe que no querría separarme de ella jamás, esa misma mirada la veo en sus ojos cada vez que ve, en el momento en que se miran es como si…

- Como si dos piezas de un rompecabezas encajaran a la perfección – complete su frase ya que sabía a lo que se refería

- Así es, el es la parte que te complementa y tu a él.

- Pero no puedo aceptar esto, es algo muy importante para ti

- Y exactamente por eso quiero que lo tengas, a mi me ayudo mucho y soy muy feliz, así que te lo presto hasta el día en que yo tenga que volver a recorrer ese pasillo.

- Gracias - le dije tomando aquel objeto

- ¿Lista entonces?. No tardes en bajar por que Jasper está sufriendo desesperadamente – decía con cierto tono de burla y lo mire con curiosidad ya que ¿por qué podría sufrir un vampiro? - no siente los golpes que le doy pero si puede sentir como le pica una pequeña etiqueta en la camisa ¿puedes creer eso? - y se retiró de la habitación para que yo pudiera terminar de arreglarme.

* * *

**_Gracias por seguir leyendo_**

**_XOXO_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Pues antes de dar comienzo al final de este fic, una disculpa por haber tardado tanto en subir, primero se atravesó mi cumpleaños XD, después tuve que hacer papeleo para entrar a trabajar (hagan changuitos para que entre XD) y por último, pues estoy a punto de dejar de usar lentes, tuve una cirugía de mi ojo derecho y me colocaron un lente intraocular, estuve el mes solo viendo con un ojo y es cansado solo ver bien de un lado y del otro borroso, por lo que tuve que retirarme de estos lares, la próxima semana vuelve todo a la normalidad con lacirugía del otro ojo, y pues en si es por lo que me he atrasado un poquitín pero heme aquí hago un esfuerxo para traerles el final._**

**_Por cierto, tengo ke darle una segunda leída por ke se me pudo haber ido algo, pero plis, paciencia a mi único ojo sano XD_**

**_Muchas gracias a todas ustedes que leyeron, a los que mandaron sus comentarios, y añadieron a sus alertas etc. Grax_**

**_XoXo_**

**_Un CoNejo_**

* * *

**_- _**Jasper no puedo arrancar la condenada etiqueta, si se me pasa la mano te dejo sin camisa y ya tenemos bastante con Bella, necesito unas tijeras. – reclamaba Alice al punto de la desesperación

- ¡Quítala con los dientes! – respondía desesperado Jasper

- ¡Estas pero si muy mal! ¿¡como se te ocurre semejante idea!?

Pero sus reclmos fueron interrumpidos por la presencia de Emmett quien bajaba las escaleras con peculiar tranquilidad, a lo que Alice respondió corriendo consternada hacia él

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó Alice

- Lo siento Jasper, - dijo Emmett lanzando una mirada de lástima al rubio - tendrás que aguantar esa camisa por lo menos durante unas cuantas horas más

- ¡Ay gracias, gracias, gracias! –brincaba Alice de alegría al comprender el significado de sus palabras - ¡voy a avisarle a Edward!

- No – interrumpía Emmet a la vez que tomaba a la chica por el brazo - déjalo que sufra otro rato ahí parado, mejor prepara a todos por que en cualquier momento baja Bella

Me miraba frente aquel espejo ovalado ahora ya completamente vestida y arreglada, pero aún estaba nerviosa. Hacía pocos minutos que Emmett se había marchado, y a pesar de sus palabras aun sentía un poco de nervio y más aún cuando escuché que la música que anunciaba – por así decirlo – la primera llamada para que todos tomaran su lugar en la iglesia comenzaba a sonar. Después de eso y según los planes de Alice, tocarían la pieza que daría la entrada a mi madre y Phil así como a Esme y Carlisle, seguidos por las damas de honor Alice y Rosalie con sus respectivas parejas, Jasper y Emmett quien a su vez fungiría como el padrino. Según lo ideado, después de eso sonaría la melodía con la cual entraría yo, melodía que aún no conocía pero que según Alice yo reconocería en el instante en que esta sonara, por lo cual no tendría problemas para saber que era mi entrada.

Así pues salí de la habitación, giré por el pasillo y comencé a bajar escalón por escalón, hasta llegar a donde todos me esperaban con una mezcla de felicidad, angustia, miedo y algunas cuantas lágrimas en el rostro.

- ¿Listos todos? a sus lugares que la siguiente es nuestra entrada – coordinaba Alice a la vez que se acercaba hacia a mi – Bella, discúlpame por…

- No Alice, tu discúlpame – interrumpí- todo esto me puso los nervios de punta y no fue mi intención portarme así

- Creo que las dos estamos nerviosas. – comentó Alice a la vez que nos sonreímos la una a la otra –Bueno, pues el momento ha llegado suerte Bella.

Y diciendo esto se alejo de mi, lo cual le dio paso a mi madre quien se acercaba con lagrimas incontroladas que resbalaban sobre sus mejillas

- Te ves hermosa mi niña, te deseo lo mejor – me dijo mamá – te quiero mucho ¿lo sabes verdad? – a lo cual asentí para después darle un beso en la mejilla y pedirle que se calmara para no arruinar nuestro maquillaje por llorar como un par de chiquillas, una vez tranquila René tomó su lugar con Phil

- ¿Estás bien? – le pregunté a papá preocupada por la evidente angustia reflejada en su rostro

- Si… ¿y Tu? –me pregunto con cierto temor me preguntó temeroso a la vez que ocupaba su lugar a mi lado

- He estado peor

Como lo planeado la melodía que les daba entrada a todos comenzó a sonar, "Canon de Pachelbel" escogida por Esme de entre su favoritas para situaciones como aquella; Emmett, quien fue de los últimos en entrar, me guiño el ojo y murmuro algo semejante a "suerte" antes de pasar por la gran puerta de madera de la iglesia, quedamos solo papá y yo para cuando esta se cerró de nuevo tras de Emmett

- Isabella - me dijo con un tono serio

- Charlie – le contesté con el mismo tono serio y en broma para tratar de calmar nuestros nervios

- Solo dilo Bella, solo dilo y en menos de lo que deletreas a la inversa tu nombre, estaré al frente de la iglesia con la patrulla

- ¿patrulla? ¿viniste en la patrulla? pensé que vendrías en el coche de mamá ¿por qué trajiste la patrulla?

- Por si acaso se necesitaba

- ¿Necesitaba? ¿Como para qué? – me reí ante tal comentario - ¿A quién piensas detener en medio de mi boda?

- ¿Detener? A nadie, pero una sirena y un par de luces rojas y azules son muy útiles para pasar rápido entre los coches en medio de una fuga

- ¿¡Fuga!? Pero quien se supone que…aaahhh – en ese momento sus palabras tuvieron sentido aún albergaba la posibilidad de que me retractara y huyera de ahí.

- Exactamente eso pensé yo

- Pero eso no va a pasar - le contesté con una sonrisa

- ¿Estás segura? – preguntaba insistente y angustiado

- Seriamos la comidilla del pueblo ¿no crees? "hermosa novia se fuga con el guapo sheriff de Forks, hasta ahora su paradero es desconocido"

- Tienes razón – me respondió con una sonrisa - sabes Bella antes de que bajaras hablaba con tu madre y creo saber la razón por la cual dudaste, quiero que sepas que no tienes porque tener miedo a que lo que paso con nosotros te pase a ti. Si, nos casamos jóvenes, pero es algo de lo que no me arrepiento ya que fui feliz con tu madre y estaba muy enamorado cuando lo hice, además me dio un hermoso regalo, tu. Así que no tengas miedo a casarte solo porque nuestra historia se repita en ti ya que eso no tiene porque sucederte entendido. Edward te ama se ve a kilómetros de distancia, pero una cosa te digo si te voy a entregar en ese altar quiero que estés cien por ciento segura ¿lo estás?

- Si, si lo estoy -dije sin titubear-

- Entonces, evitemos pues esos rumores y demos algo mejor de que hablar antes de que me fallen las piernas - dijo Charlie prestándome su brazo a la vez que inhalaba y exhalaba como quien sesta a punto de saltar al agua helada

Y en ese momento, tal y como lo había dicho Alice, reconocí la melodía que me daba la entrada, era mi canción de cuna interpretada por un piano y un cuarteto de cuerdas, no pude evitar el sonreír de oreja a oreja, los restos de angustia que quedaban en mi eran inundados por una enorme paz y alegría, era el regalo de bodas más hermoso.

- Allá vamos – le dije a Charlie

Charlie temblaba como gelatina fuera del refrigerador

- Respira Charlie, respira – le dije en voz baja para que este se calmara

Por mi parte yo también respiré lo más profundo que pude cuando la puerta de madera se abrió una vez más pero ahora ante mí, sujeté con fuerza aquel rosario oculto entre mi ramo y mis manos y comencé a caminar lentamente a lado de papá.

Y ahí estaban todos, justo como lo había dicho Emmett, mirándome fijamente mientras pasaba a su lado, me recorrían con los ojos de pies a cabeza y de regreso, algunas caras conocida, otras desconocidas, unas me sonreían con lágrimas en los ojos, otras con sonrisas de oreja a oreja, otros como si aún no pudieran creer lo que veían y para ser verdad yo tampoco lo creía. Fue ahí donde estuve a punto de llorar y de reconsiderar la patrulla, pero lo vi, entre la multitud encontré mi fuerza y de momento quise correr a él, pero papá llevaba un paso lento y acompasado con más ganas de retroceder que de avanzar, por lo que tuve que tirar de él para avanzar más rápido

Edward estaba igual o más nervioso que yo, temblaba como una hoja pero se veía firme y tan guapo con aquel traje que vestía de la misma época que el vestido que llevaba puesto, y el cual lucía gracias a su porte y galantería, al verme caminar hacia él su cuerpo se relajó y clavó en mis ojos aquellos ojos cálidos de color miel que me llenaban de emoción cada vez que los veía

De pronto y sin darme cuenta por estar perdida en sus ojos, Charlie se paró en seco y comenzó a hablar

Mi hija te ha aceptado – le dijo a Edward firme y serio - y si Bella te cree digno de ella entonces lo eres, pero más te vale – le dijo bajando la voz - que la cuides mucho, porque es mi niña y siempre lo será, a si que más te vale no intentar lastimarla entendido.

- Si señor –le respondió Edward con una sonrisa – mi vida se irá en ella

- Cuídala, cuídala mucho Edward – le dijo Charlie con un nudo en la garganta

- Lo haré Charlie

- Papá levantó mi velo y me dio un beso con lágrimas que comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos, besó mi mano y la entregó entre las de Edward cerrándolas alrededor de la mía.

Y así la ceremonia comenzó. Tras unos instantes y varias palabras que hablaban del compromiso, el amor y la pareja, y vinieron aquellos votos de amor que tanto había escuchado en cientos de películas románticas y que nunca pensé me fueran a decir.

- Isabella Swan, aceptas a este hombre como tu legítimo esposo para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza, ¿hasta que la muerte los separe?

¿Hasta que la muerte nos separe?, me pregunté a mi misma para dar mi respuesta

- No - contesté con firmeza

Tras mi respuesta pude escuchar como la mayor parte de los asistentes a la boda se quedaron sin aire, incluso Edward quien a su vez abrió los ojos como un par de platos, y estuvo a punto de articular palabra cuando sin apartar la vista de sus ojos le dediqué una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo.

- No prometo amarte y cuidarte todos los días de mi vida hasta que la muerte nos separe, prometo amarte aun más allá de la muerte, porque la muerte –suspiré - la muerte solo será algo que nos una aún más allá de la eternidad.

Entre pétalos de rosas blancas arrojé el ramo desde los escalones altos de la entrada de la iglesia, y este, tuvo la suerte de caer justo entre las delicadas manos de Rosalie

- ¡Hay por favor otra vez no! – dijo Emmett por impulso a la vez que hundía su cara entre las manos, para después percatarse de una muy molesta Rosalie quien le clavaba sus bello ojos como dos filosas dagas – Rosa espera, no es lo que tu piensa, ¡Rosalie! - y fue lo último que dijo para después salir corriendo detrás de ella.

- ¿Crees que lo perdone? - le pregunté a Edward preocupada

- No te inquietes, ya se le pasará, lo ama demasiado, pero si el tonto aprendiera a pensar antes de hablar se evitaría muchos problemas.

- ¿Y tu? – le pregunte con una pícara sonrisa

- Yo si pienso antes de hablar.

- No tonto ¿Me amas? - le pregunté de nuevo con una sonrisa

- Claro que la amo Sra. Cullen – me dijo Edward al oído

- ¿Más que ayer?

- Y menos que mañana – me contestó.

- ¿Puedes repetirlo?

- Te amo - y su palabras estuvieron a punto de derretirme como un pedazo de mantequilla

- No, lo otro - le pedí

- ¿Sra. Cullen? - me preguntó con una sonrisa

- Si - le dije emocionada por como esas palabras sonaban de sus labios

- Sra. Cullen . dijo Edward a la vez que me tomaba por la cintura y me miraba fijamente- la amo más que a nada en el mundo y la espera ha valido la pena - y lo selló con un beso, con uno de esos besos tiernos y apasionados que me sacaban de quicio.

_**Efe I Ene**_

* * *

**_Ahh, me gusto el final!, cursi no? pero asi tengo mis ratos que le voy a hacer XD._**

**_Gracias por haber llegado hasta aqui, un review, un saludo, una invitación a jugar por la internet, a un café, que me quieren presentar a un hermano XD, todo se acepta._**

**_XoXo_**

**_Un CoNeJo_**


End file.
